1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel seat assembly for a roller skate, and more particularly to a wheel seat assembly for a roller skate having a roller seat that can be folded or pulled out.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in his U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/325,379, filed on Jun. 4, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cWheel Assembly for a Roller Skatexe2x80x9d.
In this application, the pivotal seat 340 is fixed to a bottom plate 412 which is a single plate with a proper hardness and is fixed to a sole 403. Therefore, for satisfying the requirements of shoes of various types and sizes, the manufacturing factory needs to produce bottom plates 412 of different sizes. In addition, when the roller skate is put on to function as one of a pair of walking shoes, the bottom plate 412 is a hard plate and cannot be bent so that the wearer easily feels uncomfortable during walking. Further, the pivotal seat 340 is fixed to the bottom plate by bolts 415, thereby causing inconvenience and difficulty and also consuming a lot of time during the assembling and dismantling process. Further, when the wheel seat 330 is pivoted through a determined angle, the stop 351 of the stop means 350 is rested on the wall of the pivotal seat 340, thereby preventing the wheel seat 330 from proceeding its pivotal action continuously so as to prevent the wheel seat 330 from being folded, thereby preventing causing danger due to a folding action. However, the stop 351 is only pressed by the elastic member 352 without providing the positioning and fixing effects on the stop 351 so that the stop 351 tends to slide to fold the wheel seat 330 during operation of the roller skate, thereby causing danger to the skater.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wheel seat assembly of a roller skate, wherein the roller seat of the roller skate, according to the practice requirements in use, can be adapted to pull out the rollers to function as a roller skate, or fold the rollers when not in use, and the roller seat can be actually positioned when in use or not in use.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a wheel seat assembly of a roller skate, wherein the roller seat of the roller skate can be conveniently fixed on the casing of the sole body so that the roller skate is easily worked, and the roller skate can be adapted to provide a comfortable sensation to the wearer during travel.
The wheel seat assembly of a roller skate of the present invention includes a sole body fixed on the bottom of a shoe. The sole body is provided with receiving chambers for securing casings therein. The casing defines an axial hole and at least two positioning holes. A roller seat is pivotally mounted in the casing by a pivot member. The pivot member is fitted with a catch member and an elastic member. The catch member may be selectively locked into one of the positioning holes of the casing by an urging action of the elastic member. The roller seat has a roller rotatably mounted therein by a rotation shaft.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.